


Pazzia

by Nemainn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Psychological Torture, Sex, Slash, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainn/pseuds/Nemainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ragazzo vittima dell'avidità dello zio viene rinchiuso in un manicomio.<br/>Corre l'anno 1890 e la cura della malattia mentale, vera o presunta, è una tortura ai danni di povere vittime, spesso più sane di coloro che dovrebbero... "curarli"<br/>Una storia dalle pennellate crude, a tratti violenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

_CURA DEI MALATI PSICHIATRICI._

 

_Nel 1904 fu creata la prima legge sulla malattia mentale._  
Serve per salvaguardare la pubblica decenza, per difendere la morale pubblica da soggetti deviati che con il loro comportamento danno scandalo e che vengono quindi ricoverati (carcerati, rinchiusi) in apposite strutture dette manicomi, dove si entra con stupefacente facilità, perdendo tutti i propri diritti civili.  
La storia che vi vado ora a narrare racconta di un caso non certo unico e non certo raro, ma che sicuramente non è finito come molti altri.

 

 

 

 

 

**PAZZIA**

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Vi dico quindi che mio nipote è una vera vergogna per l'intera comunità con il suo comportamento osceno! La sua malattia è palese e prospera di giorno in giorno, vi chiedo quindi di prenderlo in custodia per impedire che il nome della famiglia venga ulteriormente compromesso dallo spirito demoniaco che ha fatto impazzire questo giovane. Sano e vitale fino a che la sventura lo ha colpito, prima privandolo appena nato della madre e poi dell'appoggio e della guida del padre, il mio amato fratello, in tempi recenti. Questi eventi così traumatici hanno lasciato il segno sulla mente debole di mio nipote e chiedo a voi di aiutarlo, sapendo di affidarlo così a chi può ricostruire la mente infranta del mio amato figlioccio!-

Con queste parole mio zio Alaster segna il mio destino. Fato peggiore non può esserci.  
Vuole per sé l'immensa eredità lasciatami dai miei defunti genitori e riesce grazie alla sua eloquenza a farmi internare in questo posto puzzolente e solitario, dove mi sto lentamente consumando e altrettanto lentamente sto impazzendo.  
Impazzendo per davvero stavolta.  
Non sogni e visioni indotte dalla droga che mio zio mi aveva somministrato per mesi e che aveva convinto i dotti uomini e chiunque mi conoscesse della mia follia, no. Una pazzia vera, invasiva, che mi entra nel cranio martellandolo con voci e parole che non ho mai detto o mai vorrei dire, portandomi a gridare, bestemmiare e così incorrere nell'ira dei guardiani e del padre superiore che ci ha tutti in custodia.  
Ormai penso che tutte le punizioni di questo posto siano passate sulla mia pelle sempre più pallida e sono stanco.  
La mia mente vacilla in continuazione e mi chiedo se ancora sarei capace di sostenere una normale conversazione, vivere nel mondo, se ancora posso definirmi uomo.  
Ora ho diciotto anni e un intero anno della mia vita lo ho passato qua, tra queste mura grigie e queste inferriate di metallo nero e rugginoso.  
Il cielo visto a sprazzi, quando avvicinarsi alle finestre non è proibito, è divenuta l'unica e rara nota di colore.  
Camicioni grigi e informi che abbracciano i nostri corpi spesso segnati dai segni violacei e sanguinanti delle cure che definirei torture, corridoi spogli e cosparsi di corpi vivi ma senza coscienza. Abbandonati come abiti smessi, sbavanti o urlanti. Rinchiusi nei loro personali incubi.  
Pietra cinerea e salda come quella della migliore prigione e gli infermieri, in realtà i nostri aguzzini spietati, che abusano di donne e uomini senza ritegno, a volte mutilando affinché chi tra noi ancora conserva senno, pudore e onore non possa parlare. Anche se nessuno darebbe credito alle parole di un pazzo. Potrei uscire e urlare tutta la verità, portare racconti raccapriccianti, eppure nessuno mi darebbe credito.  
La campana della piccola cappella suona oltre le finestre da cui entra il flebile soffio tiepido della primavera e so che è il segnale che ci chiama alla enorme stanza dove ci è dato il cibo.  
Nutrimento povero e insalubre, ma l'unico che ci sia concesso in questo limbo dimenticato da Dio e dagli uomini, Purgatorio e Inferno su questa terra macchiata di stupidità e ignoranza.  
 

Mi muovo a piedi nudi tra i corpi di chi non ha forza o volontà e si lascia morire lentamente.  
Il pavimento freddo e sporco a contatto con la mia pelle resa nera dallo sporco ma pallida come la luna sotto di esso. Il camicione ampio e svolazzante attorno al mio corpo magro come il più sottile dei giunchi e segnato dai colpi di chi ha potere di vita e morte su di me.  
Quali peccati ho potuto mai fare nella mia breve vita libera?

Quali abbiette azioni ho mai compiuto?

A quali perverse situazioni il mio comportamento può aver dato origine perché una punizione così ingiusta e sfiancante mi sia giunta?

Dio, se ci sei rispondimi!

Dio, se esisti parlami in questo luogo di folli dove la mia mente viaggia lontano ma non giunge mai a nulla!

Dio, mi sono stancato di appellarmi a te che mi ignori! 

Dammi una prova sola della tua esistenza e della tua bontà e di certo troverò la forza di andare oltre questo giorno e quelli seguenti, ma se mi lasci solo non vedrò mai la luce di un'altra primavera.

Dio, non sei forse amore per tutti gli uomini? 

Eppure, Mio Signore, in questo luogo, non vedo mai giungere la tua luce.

 

Mi trascino con passo lento e fiacco, dondolando sulle mia gambe stanche come un marinaio che non conosce la terra da troppo tempo e vi torna incapace di ricordare altro suolo se non quello della nave ove per mesi ha dimorato.  
Un corridoio pieno di spettri simili ma non uguali a me, alcune urla rauche e secche, e il lungo tavolo di legno vecchio e segnato al centro della grande e fredda sala.  
Vado a prendere il mio piatto scheggiato e sporco, ma pieno di zuppa calda.  
Il calore è la sua unica qualità perché manca di qualunque cosa io possa definire come sapore o consistenza.  
Lentamente, con mosse grevi simili a quelle di un vecchio affondo il cucchiaio di legno che tengo sempre nella tasca del mio misero abito portandolo poi pieno e fumante alle mie labbra livide.  
Una ciocca di capelli corvini sfugge al cordino che li tiene stretti alla base del mio collo e lo spingo dietro l'orecchio fissando le mie mani un tempo capaci di trarre note sublimi da un pianoforte ridotte a magre cose dalle unghie nere e rotte.

 

Ma non ci devo pensare o griderò e piangerò e bestemmierò e stavolta ho paura di quello che mi può succedere, lui non aspetta che una mia infrazione per farmi ancora del male. Non avrebbe bisogno di simili artifici ma servono per giustificare la sua azione immonda davanti al suo Dio.  
Davanti ai suoi superiori e davanti a quello che rimane della sua anima.  
 


	2. Capitolo 2

Sono qui, inerme, dimenticato dal mondo e, solo la disperata invocazione di Dio, mi aiuta a non perdere quel barlume di ragione che spero mi sia rimasta.  
Lo chiamo e invoco senza posa. Non mi do' tregua neppure per il riposo che occupi il tempo di un solo respiro in questo limbo tanto simile all'oscurità della morte. Anche durante il sonno la mia anima brama la Sua salvezza, un Suo segno di pietà.  
Invoco, nel silenzio della mia anima o con parole a fior di labbra appena sussurrate, piene di terrore. Lo chiamo, imploro, attanagliato dalla disperazione e dal dolore.  
Almeno se impazzissi veramente non sarei così cosciente di ciò che mi accade, forse.  
Ma ho terrore di lasciar scivolare tra le dita questa lieve fiammella di pensiero sano che alberga ancora in me.  
L'ultimo sprazzo di umanità che mi rimane, l'ultima decenza, l'ultimo pudore. L'ultimo ricordo di una vita umana.  
Le parole di quando ero bambino, il salmo che la mia anziana balia mi recitava tutte le sere mi vengono alla mente come un raggio di sole che attraversa le plumbee nubi.

 

“ _Giorno e notte ho gridato,_  
 _giorno e notte ti ho cercato,_  
ora guardami soccorrimi,  
che nessuno più mi aiuta.”

 

Nessuno mi aiuta, nessuno sente il mio grido.  
Neppure tu mio Dio. Tu sopra tutti mi hai lasciato solo. Non posso credere diversamente visto ciò a cui devo chinare il capo.  
Mi hai abbandonato...Veramente?  
Mi hai lasciato solo durate il lungo inverno della mia anima?  
Abbandonato, solo, in questo luogo immondo?

 

“ _Nella mia umiliazione,_  
 _nella mia immensa confusione,_  
chi con me si rattristasse  
invano io cercai,  
senza trovare...”

 

Nessuno, nessuno qua mi può sentire o raggiungere, sono solo con me stesso.  
E con Lui.  
Quando arriva, quando mi tocca, quando mi umilia.  
Le sue mani che mi tolgono ogni rispetto, che mi coprono di vergogna, che sporcano, insozzano.  
La mia mente è una cacofonia di suoni senza capo ne coda, disperati, assoluti, insensati.  
Un'orchestra che fa del delirio la sua sinfonia.

 

 

“ _Io, straniero ai miei fratelli,_  
 _pellegrino per mia madre,_  
ho guardato  
ma non c'era chi potesse  
consolarmi...”

 

Nessuno si ricorda di me.  
Nessuno sa che sono qua a marcire in un buco buio dove la vera pazzia rischia di invadermi.  
Dove sogni di sangue cercano spazio nella mia anima.  
Perché non trovo il coraggio di annullare queste catene con la mia morte?  
Un modo di togliermi la vita e più d'uno si può trovare tra queste mura d'ombra e di invisibilità.  
Un modo per commettere l'ultimo peccato, perché neppure l'infermo ora accende la paura in me, perché gli inferi sono qua dove dimoro.

 

“ _Tu conosci i miei sentieri,_  
 _ora veglia in mia difesa,_  
sono stato calpestato,  
che il tuo aiuto  
non mi manchi...”

 

Il Tuo aiuto?  
Ma se lasci che io sia piegato e spezzato, che la mia voce resti inudita e la mia preghiera inaccolta?  
Che aiuto mi puoi mai dare Tu?  
Dio dei disperati, dei poveri, dei reietti....  
Dio di tutti ma non mio visto che mi hai abbandonato.  
Mi lasci qua, nelle mani di Lui, mi hai abbandonato.

 

“ _La mia voce ha gridato_  
 _la mia voce ha supplicato,_  
nella polvere giacevo  
ma tu hai preso la mia mano  
mio Signore!”

 

Arrivato a quel punto della recitazione la mia voce fragile e insicura si spezza nel buio come un'onda bianca contro rocce nere e aguzze.  
Si disperde, frantumata, spezzata e vinta. Come me.  
Nessuno ha preso liberandola la mia mano imbrigliata da questa tortura che chiamano camicia di forza. Nessuno in questo posto offre conforto o liberazione. Nessuno in questo girone infernale dona comprensione o gentilezza!  
Nessuno!  
Mi rendo conto che ho iniziato a gridare con tutta la voce che posseggo, con tutta la potenza dei miei polmoni stretti in questo abbraccio di tela.  
Un grido inumano, simile a quello di un animale ferito e morente.  
Dolore e disperazione resi suono.  
Cerco di fermarmi, imbrigliando la mia follia, ma non ne sono in grado e solo quando la gola in fiamme non emette altro che aria mi fermo.  
Il tempo riprende a scorrere con la lentezza di un assolato pomeriggio estivo e io sento dei passi avvicinarsi e lo spioncino della spessa porta metallica aprirsi.  
Il viso di Lui.  
Un viso severo e aquilino, pervaso da quello che alcuni chiamerebbero la forza della parola di Dio.  
Ma non è così. È un viso spiritato, un pozzo senza fondo colmo di nefandezze e di peccati, occhi neri come l'inferno dove ha dimora la sua anima empia, se ne possiede ancora una.  
L'abito nero dei servi di Dio che indossa si può solo definire paradossale, un vanesio scherzo del servitore del demonio che Lui in realtà è.  
La porta si apre ed entra con un vassoio di cibo mentre alle sue spalle un secondino appoggia al suolo uno sgabello e lascia una candela accesa accanto ad esso.  
Lui si siede e mi guarda in silenzio. Io guardo il vassoio del cibo.  
Il mio stomaco protesta vivacemente, vuoto da troppo tempo, dolorante per la fame, ma non vi bado.  
Non so quanto tempo sia passato dacché sono qua ma sono sicuro che ho mangiato molto meno regolarmente del solito.  
So già cosa vuole da me in cambio del cibo e piango in silenzio. Le lacrime iniziano a scorrermi lungo il volto irrefrenabili, umilianti, togliendomi ancora di più ogni traccia di dignità che ancora possiedo.  
Possibile che nulla mi possa essere concesso senza che mi debba mortificare davanti a questo immondo profeta infernale?

 

 

Mi inginocchio davanti a lui in risposta al suo osceno gesto e mi accingo a pagare il prezzo del mio pasto. Parole non ci sono per descrivere quello che la mia anima urla nel momento in cui mi abbasso a far entrare nella mia bocca la sua carne grossa e pulsante, lucida di perlacee gocce.  
Chiudo gli occhi e cerco di allontanare la mente da ciò che compio ma i suoni che escono dall'oscena bocca del mio carceriere non mi permettono di dimenticare cosa sto facendo.  
Lacrime grandi e salate scorrono libere ed enormi sul mio viso lasciando tracce bianche nello sporco che mi ricopre la pelle e alla fine quando l'umiliante rito è concluso e la mia bocca è insozzata del suo seme lui ride e mi concede il mio pasto.  
Tanta è la nausea che vi rinuncerei ma so che senza cibo non resisterei. Il mio corpo agogna l'acqua, il misero cibo.  
E forse, in fondo al mio cuore, voglio ancora vivere.  
Mi guarda mangiare come un animale, il viso nel piatto, rinchiuso in questa gabbia di tela, umiliandomi, e alla fine parla con la sua solita voce pacata.  
-Mio dolce passero, sono qui anche per darti una lieta notizia. Finalmente i miei superiori si sono accorti del mio pregevole operato e mi trasferiranno in un luogo dove il mio genio sarà più apprezzato che qui tra gli scarti dell'umanità. Ma la cosa che più ti allieterà è sapere che entro poco tu mi raggiungerai. Solo qualche mese di attesa ci separerà l'uno dall'altro.-

Il flebile spiraglio di gioia che aveva posto le sue radici in me avvizzisce come se un grande sole infuocato avesse deciso di splendere d'improvviso sul delicato germoglio della mia speranza seccandolo e bruciandolo.  
Il deserto si fa nella mia anima. Ogni cosa si annulla. Sento il viso freddo, il sangue defluirne. Raggiungerlo per essere nelle sue mani ancora? Quando per un attimo la speranza mi aveva sfiorato? Così crudele sei Dio, così pieno di meschinità, con una mano dai e con l'altra prendi... 

-No..NO!! Non puoi ti prego non farlo, lasciami qua ti prego!-

Tutto ma essere sempre e completamente alla sua mercee no... Dio se esisti NO! Non questo! Ti prego mio Signore non questo!  
Ma Lui si limita a ridere e se ne va portando via la luce e con essa ogni conforto.  
Mi dibatto selvaggiamente in questi legami che mi impediscono qualunque cosa e grido furioso, disperato, rabbioso e pazzo di troppi sentimenti da poter descrivere.  
La mia voce rimbomba nella piccola stanza buia dove lo sporco e il puzzo sono insopportabili. Rimbomba sulle pareti di pietra cariche di umidità, restituendomi la mia voce distorta. Urlo ancora fino a perdere di nuovo la voce invocando pietà, invocando Dio, invocando la morte.  
Ma nulla accade e alla fine senza più forze mi abbandono ad una incoscienza che alcuni chiamano sonno.

 

 

La porta che si spalanca mi sveglia d'improvviso e mi trovano con il cuore in gola e il terrore dipinto sul volto. Mi aspetto di vedere Lui. Ma in sua vece vedo quello che alcuni potrebbero definire angelo.  
Un uomo biondo come il grano mi sorride solare e per la prima volta in un anno vedo un sorriso vero, umano. 

-Siete un angelo che mi porta da Dio nella mia ora? Mi portate via da qui, vero?- Parlo senza pensare, abbagliato da quella immagine. Non posso infatti credere che sia davvero un uomo. Un uomo simile non ha ragione di venire in luoghi posti al limbo del mondo come questo. Una simile visione può solamente essere frutto dell'amore di Dio.  
Un suono meraviglioso e argentino che stento a riconoscere, una risata come non ne ho mai sentite. Non qui.  
Piena, libera, dolce.  
Piango come se vedessi il volto di Dio che mi sorride, di pura gioia.

-Non sono un angelo, sono il nuovo direttore. Ditemi perché siete qua dentro?- Lo guardo come se un masso mi avesse colpito senza credere alle mie orecchie. Il mio nuovo carceriere...

-Perché sono pazzo no? Quale altro motivo ci potrebbe essere?- Ride di nuovo e lo guardo sospettoso. Ho paura di chi ha potere su di me. Ne ho il giusto timore visto quello che hanno la facoltà di farmi.

-Alzatevi.- Lentamente lo faccio, strisciando la schiena contro la parete lurida per puntellarmi.

Lo guardo attraverso le ciglia, il capo abbassato e i capelli sudici che mi ricadono sul volto.  
Sento le sue mani su di me e una lacrima scorre sul mio viso, ma non le ho ancora esaurite? Sto per gridare, allontanarmi, qualunque cosa ma non anche lui!  
Poi mi blocco, sento le cinghie sciogliersi e la camicia mi viene levata.  
Le braccia mi fanno male, come se mille aghi di fuoco entrassero a incidere la mia carne e non riesco a muoverle. Ma so che entro pochi giorni passerà, la felicità inibisce il dolore, ora sono libero finalmente!  
Lo guardo con una domanda negli occhi, perché mi ha liberato dalla mia gabbia di stoffa?  
Ma il suo volto mi osserva senza che io riesca a capire i sentimenti che si muovono sotto quei pezzi di assolato cielo che sono i suoi occhi.  
Lentamente percorre il mio viso e il mio corpo con la luce della candela, illuminandolo, e mi fa cenno di seguirlo nel corridoio e poi fuori, nel cortile. Il cielo, il sole....  
Quasi non credo ai miei occhi.

-Ora mi volete dire perché vi hanno messo in isolamento? Il vecchio direttore mi ha solo detto che siete un essere immondo e osceno, pericoloso, ma a me non pare.-

La sua voce entra in me come un balsamo e facendo un altro faticoso passo nella luce mi volto poi verso di lui.  
Tanto valeva dire la verità, non credendomi sarei rimasto il pazzo che sono, al contrario avrei avuto una possibilità di liberarmi della punizione che mi ha inflitto Lui.

-Perché ho difeso la vecchia Hanna. Era in preda ad uno dei suoi attacchi e la volevano picchiare. Ma è anziana e fragile e finiscono sempre per romperle un osso. Ho cercato di fermarli e sono finito in punizione.- Faticano le parole ad uscire dalle mie labbra e lo vedo osservarmi, studiare il mio sguardo che credo essere tra i più folli.

-Capisco. Un'altra persona mi ha detto una cosa simile quindi vi credo.- 

Mi chiedo chi in questo posto possa aver parlato a mio favore, chi può avere ancora un'anima compassionevole qui alle porte dell'inferno? Penso si aspetti che chieda chi ha parlato per me ma non lo faccio e alla fine si decide a parlare ancora lui.

-Ho notato che faticate a camminare e che siete pieno di lividi, cosa vi hanno fatto?- Studia le mie reazioni, lo so, ma non posso fare a meno di tremare e impallidire anche sotto questo sole caldo che dopo tutti questi giorni di buio è doloroso e accecante, anche se stupendo.  
Si rende conto che le sue parole mi hanno sconvolto, che non ho certo intenzione di parlargli di quello che mi è accaduto e che probabilmente si ripeterà.  
Ma pare capire lo stesso e il suo volto si riempie di angoscia.  
E' triste per me.  
Si arrabbia per me.  
Poi si volta verso uno dei nostri aguzzini poco lontano e lo chiama con un cenno.

-Portate questo infelice ai bagni e assicuratevi che l'acqua sia calda e pulita e lui ben lavato.-

Non ricordo il tempo in cui l'acqua calda ha toccato la mia pelle e quasi piango dalla gioia. L'unica acqua che mi ha lavato in tutto questo tempo era quella fredda delle abluzioni di punizione che rischiavano di farmi morire annegato.

 

Seguo il secondino e mi immergo nell'acqua calda e sfrego la pelle fino a che non si vede il suo colore naturale.  
Talmente pallida e lattea che non mi pare la mia.  
Quando per la prima volta varcai l'entrata di questo limbo dove sono prigioniero la mia pelle era dorata dal sole gentile dell'estate mentre ora è del pallore della luna, compagna delle mie notti di veglia.  
L'acqua viene cambiata varie volte tanto è il sudiciume che scende da me.  
Mi vengono cercate pulci ma non ne trovano e così mi viene risparmiata la tonsura totale del capo. Finalmente mi sento un uomo e non più un animale, come posso pensare che quell'uomo non sia un angelo?  
Che Dio abbia accolto a quel modo le mie parole? Farei di tutto per lui. Qualunque cosa per quei sorrisi e per essere ancora trattato come un essere umano e non come una bestia.  
Venderei il mio corpo e la mia anima pur di stare qua e non tra le mani di Lui.

 

Il tempo passa e per giorni non ho più visto il mio angelo, fino ad ora.  
Lui crede che oggi io non lo abbia visto ma a mia volta lo ho osservato. Aveva una luce nello sguardo carica di pensieri che non stentai a riconoscere. Uno sguardo che faceva correre un brivido di paura e disgusto lungo la schiena.  
Ma ora ho capito come salvarmi da Lui.  
È davvero questo, veramente questo, il modo che Dio mi ha dato per salvarmi?  
O forse è il demonio che mi tenta con la salvezza del corpo in cambio di quella della mia anima?  
Non mi interessa. La mia anima è già perduta. Che lui sia uomo, dio o demone, se è così che mi viene data la salvezza a cui aggrapparmi per evitare che io vada ancora in balia di Lui che mi porta sulle onde dell'oceano della follia la coglierò. Che Dio mi possa perdonare, la coglierò.  
Il suo passo misurato e tranquillo si avvicina a me mentre guardo fuori dalle sbarre della finestra le lontane cime degli alberi verdi e rigogliosi.  
Sono seduto sul pavimento polveroso di questo posto, in un corridoio che non è percorso se non raramente.  
Mi si avvicina sempre più e il mio corpo trema, ma la mia decisione è stata fatta. Tutto ma in mano a Lui mai più; anche se la mia anima grida davanti al peccato che volontariamente vado a compiere. Non più vittima, ma complice.  
Mi appoggia la mano sulla spalla e la sento calda, grande e sicura.  
Non so come, non lo so davvero, ma le nostre labbra si trovano e un bacio lungo e intenso passa tra noi.  
La mia intensità è data dalla disperazione e dalla paura di finire nelle mani di Lui. Il tremore percorre i miei arti alla consapevolezza del peccato che compio. Ma la passione di quest'uomo, di questo angelo, da dove proviene?  
Non lo so, per ora mi basta sapere che il mio angelo, o diavolo tentatore, mi vuole per se e quindi non mi cederà a Lui. Lui...

 

 

 

 

(Salmo tratto dalle fonti francescane - Branduardi – L' Infinitamente Piccolo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:
> 
> In tutto quello che ho pubblicato è la prima volta che scrivo delle NdA a fine capitolo, solitamente preferisco lasciarlo “pulito”.  
> Volevo solo chiarire che il mio racconto non vuole essere una denuncia dei maltrattamenti che avvenivano all'epoca, anche perché ve li mostro solamente attraverso gli occhi del protagonista, filtrati.  
> Storicamente la data in cui ambiento il racconto è un periodo di transito per la scienza psichiatrica. Si stanno cominciando a introdurre metodi “umani”, veri tentativi di riabilitare persone considerate malate mentali (a volte semplici asociali) con “cure” mirate.  
> Il fatto è che solamente gli istituti di rilievo e di grande fama cominciavano ad essere gestiti da persone illuminate, che intendevano veramente studiare il problema ed alleviare le problematiche delle persone.  
> Negli istituti psichiatrici venivano portati a volte anche normali criminali, vagabondi, prostitute, persone dedite ad alcolismo e colpevoli di vagabondaggio. Erano alla fine prigioni.  
> Con ciò ribadisco, anche se sono a conoscenza di fatti, per studio e curiosità personale ho approfondito l'argomento, questo rimane un racconto romanzato, non una denuncia della condizione degli istituti dell'epoca :)  
> Spero che il piccolo approfondimento non sia stato sgradito!


	3. Capitolo 3

Le mie mani sono poggiate sul marmo liscio e bianco come un giglio della finestra, il mio sguardo vaga lungo il panorama di tetti piccoli e rossi del paese, di colline verdi e marroni punteggiate d'oro.  
Il cielo terso e limpido privo di nubi si stende infinito sopra di me e una leggera brezza profumata d'estate sfiora la mia pelle accaldata.  
Mi concentro sui profumi e sugli odori.  
La brezza accompagna il dolce sentore inebriante del gelsomino fino a me, il suo profumo sulle ali di un vento lieve e dolce si mescola a quello di mille fiori di campo e mi consola come la carezza di una madre.  
Fumo di legna acre ma buono sale in lente volute da qualche parte non lontano mentre il profumo penetrante e aromatico di carne messa ad arrostire mi fa salire un lieve languorino. Sorrido in pace, appagato. Mi sento sereno e felice.  
Poi i rumori invadono la mia coscienza.  
Voci tranquille e allegre, uomini e donne occupati nei loro lavori, grida gioiose di bambini, la cuoca che grida e minaccia uno sguattero mentre quest'ultimo ride...  
Lacrime di gioia e delizia mi salgono agli occhi.  
Casa finalmente casa!  
Le mie preghiere sono state accolte e sono di nuovo un essere umano, non più rinchiuso dentro quel posto che negava ogni decenza.  
Finalmente il mio corpo è solo mio, finalmente non devo più sottostare alle voglie di uomini e ai rovesci del loro umore.  
Poi una strana sensazione mi assale.  
Una sensazione di calore appiccicoso e inquietante, come se stessi soffocando...

Non riesco più a respirare, il petto è oppresso da qualcosa e sento che scivolo via da quel paradiso. Apro gli occhi di scatto.  
Il peso sul mio petto è una testa bionda abbandonata su di me nel sonno.  
La camera ampia e lussuosa in cui mi trovo non è della casa della mia famiglia.  
È la stanza del direttore del manicomio, ricca pulita e luminosa.  
Era solo un sogno, di nuovo.  
Una sola lacrima scende lungo il mio volto, sola prova della mia infelicità.  
Unico segno dell'improvviso vuoto che mi invade e mi strazia il petto.  
Sono due mesi che ho dato la mia anima in pasto alla lussuria di questo falso angelo biondo in cambio di una vita da oggetto di riguardo.  
No, non oso più definirmi essere umano, non ne ho la dignità, non ho diritto ad essa.  
Anche una prostituta delle più infime non è un oggetto come lo sono io.  
Io sono semplicemente un soprammobile di un certo pregio, di una certa bellezza, che va usato per il proprio piacere e che si lascia usare per non tornare ad essere un oggetto di scarto. Per non tornare tra le mani di tutti mi concedo con la consumata abilità di un attore all'uomo che posa il capo sul mio petto.  
Le mie mani ora sono di nuovo lisce e non più segnate, le unghie non sono più spezzate e scorrono morbide sul lenzuolo leggero e liscio, sulla tenda trasparente e ricamata che circonda il letto, sulla mia pelle candida e non più costellata da lividi e ferite.  
O almeno non più così tante.  
Perché questo falso angelo, questo demone incarnato è capace in un momento di inspiegabile ira di spezzare il mio corpo e di ridurmi a una palla rantolante di terrore e dolore che disperata invoca la pietà del suo torturatore.  
Il mio angelo....  
Mi ha salvato dagli abusi di tutti per poter abusare solo lui di me.  
E lo ho ringraziato, benedicendolo, dichiarandogli amore e fedeltà. Mentendogli.  
Mi ha liberato dallo sporco del corpo per sporcare, e farmi sporcare, consapevolmente l'ultima parte ancora candida e immacolata della mia anima.  
Sento che si muove e che si alza, mi guarda con i suoi occhi chiari e tersi annebbiati dagli ultimi brandelli di sonno.  
-Buon giorno William.- Non mi dice altro prima che le sue mani accarezzino lente e languide il mio torace per poi scendere al mio stomaco e accarezzare i peli eburnei e ricciuti che attorniano il mio sesso.

-Buon giorno...- Sussurro con voce bassa e carezzevole.

La mia anima ormai è corrotta a tal punto che ogni mio gesto è pura finzione per dargli piacere, per far sembrare che io sia il suo gioco consenziente e malleabile.  
Per mantenere su di me il suo desiderio corrotto, la sua attenzione.  
Il nero fuoco che brucia in me invece si nutre di ogni finzione, di ogni carezza che lui mi da e che io aborro.  
Le fiamme infernali che divorano la mia anima divampano alte e incontrollate per un attimo quando lui decide di torturare le mie viscere per l'ennesima volta. Il viso di lui acceso dalla passione e dalla carnalità. Lussurioso e peccaminoso. La mia anima che spande il suo disgusto in nere ondate soffocanti.  
Io fingo, mi aggrappo alle sue spalle con espressione degna dell'amante più appagato e voglioso, mi contorco come se fossi preda a indicibile piacere, soffoco la mia voce come se non volessi gridare il mio godimento.  
Invece vorrei gridare il mio odio.  
La mia rabbia.  
La mia ripugnanza.  
Il mio orrore.  
Il mio disgusto.

Le mie unghie graffiano la schiena del falso angelo mentre il dolore per un attimo mi acceca e la voglia di scansarmi e farlo uscire da me mi rende quasi isterico. Detesto quello che mi fa, detesto sorridere e dire che apprezzo e desidero queste sue laide attenzioni. Mi chiedo come non lo veda dal mio sguardo nonostante faccia di tutto per celare le mie vere emozioni.  
Ma non se ne accorge, pare non notare la verità.  
Se se ne accorgesse per me sarebbe la fine, credo.  
Se sapesse quanto aborro tutto questo lui....  
Lui cosa farebbe?  
Non lo voglio sapere, ne ho paura.  
Anzi il più profondo terrore. Simile ad acqua nera e impenetrabile lo spettro di quella paura mi soffoca, mi attanagli alla gola spezzando il mio respiro.  
So che non devo approfondire quei pensieri se non voglio che la mia mente indugi in scene ancora più mostruose e spiacevoli.  
Poi si accascia su di me, svuotato della sua energia e lascia il suo ingombro bruciante dentro di me. Appagato, sazio, mollemente abbandonato mi bacia.  
Con mosse lente mi districo da lui cercando di non provocare dolore, sopratutto a me stesso ma anche a lui. O si vendicherebbe, e non per la prima volta.  
Vado al bacile pieno d'acqua e mi lavo il viso.  
Passo un panno umido lungo il mio corpo nudo mentre so che lui mi guarda ammirando le mie forme.  
Sento che si alza e mi prende la pezza umida usandola su di me, passandola su ogni centimetro del mio corpo, mentre io immobile lo lascio fare sorridendogli amabilmente.  
Giuda.  
Ecco cosa sono.  
Un giuda che vorrebbe solo vedere il sangue scarlatto di questo biondo angelo spargersi sul pavimento. Vedere i grandi fiori rossi di sangue sbocciare lungo il corpo alto e muscoloso di questo essere, e il mio sorriso si ingrandisce, i miei occhi si fanno vacui mentre con la mente assaporo il piacere della morte che è nato nella mia mente.  
Il mondo attorno a me si fa cremisi, cupo.  
La mia mente vacilla, scivola e vede un lago di sangue invadere tutto e sommergere e affogare l'angelo biondo.  
Un dolore bruciante mi riporta bruscamente alla realtà.  
Mi ha schiaffeggiato violentemente sulla bocca, non tanto da farmi sanguinare, ma con abbastanza forza da riportarmi al presente.

-La tua mente vagava in posti strani mio William, avevi una espressione truce, a che pensavi?-

-Non lo so. Sapete quanto la mia mente divaghi senza che io ne serbi alcun ricordo... Ne sono spiacente!- Mi guarda scettico ma il mio sorriso gronda disarmante sincerità.

Giuda.  
Ma per bisogno. Meglio questo angelo demoniaco di Lui.  
Lui che è lontano ma che mi rivuole.  
Mi aveva detto che mi sarebbe venuto a riprendere. Me lo ha detto e so che lo farà.  
Devo rimanere nelle grazie di questo angelo dagli occhi di cielo per poter sfuggire a quel demone, falso sacerdote di un Dio che si dice sia buono.  
La sua mano sale ad accarezzare la mia guancia ancora stranamente imberbe e sorride in quel suo modo assente, vacuo, che mi spaventa. Specchio del mio volto pochi istanti prima probabilmente.  
Come se stesse pensando a cose talmente turpi e truci da non poter essere condivise... Neppure da se stesso.  
Senza dire altro si veste e so che inizia un'altra giornata anche per me.  
Con passo lento prendo dalla sedia dove era riposta la vecchia e consunta lunga camicia grigiastra. La indosso e da amante del direttore torno, per tutto l'arco di tempo in cui il sole estivo impiega a fare la sua corsa nel mare azzurro e limpido che ci sovrasta, ad essere un pazzo qualunque.  
Ma solo all'apparenza.  
Ora i secondini sanno che non sono più carne per loro, che chi è a loro superiore ha messo su di me il suo marchio.  
Sono salvo da loro....  
Ma per quanto?  
Quando si stancherà di me che potrò mai fare?  
Rabbrividisco mentre cammino lungo un corridoio in penombra trafitto da rare lame di luce abbagliante.  
Lo sporco e la puzza.  
La disgrazia di queste anime che non hanno avuto la mia... fortuna?  
La vecchia prostituta che avevo difeso a caro prezzo è morta pochi giorni fa.  
Sono stato l'unico a piangerla anche se solo con una piccola lacrima.  
Non aveva diritto neppure ad uscire da qui da morta per essere sepolta nel piccolo cimitero del paese, come era stata rinchiusa da viva lo è stata da morta, dentro una fossa nei terreni del manicomio.  
La zona dove tutti gli esseri disgraziati che lasciano il mondo terreno qua dentro vanno.  
Un prete ha detto poche veloci parole, nessuno ha pianto per lei.  
Nessuno ha detto una parola buona sulla sua tomba.  
Dicono fosse caduta dalle scale ma sono certo che quei lividi non erano dati da una caduta. Sono certo che la abbiano picchiata a morte.  
Se solo potessi far pagare tutto questo dolore e tutta questa ingiustizia a questi uomini usciti dagli inferi per portare dolore e disgrazia!  
Se solo fossi ancora un essere umano con la dignità che riempie quel nome...  
Ma sono solo un oggetto insozzato.  
Mi lascio cadere colmo di disperazione nel corridoio isolato e piango, pochi e asciutti singhiozzi amari.  
Tutto lì il lusso che mi concedo prima di rialzarmi lentamente e trascinarmi nell'enorme sala comune e dintorni dove noi tutti dobbiamo passare il nostro tempo.  
Mi siedo su una panca sgangherata e sporca come tutto qua dentro.  
Guardo attorno osservando i derelitti qua residenti, sapendo di essere più simili a loro di quanto voglia ammettere, osservo pigramente facendo scivolare il tempo su di me senza che faccia presa.  
Vedo un leggero scompiglio tra i secondini e molti ospiti del manicomio sembrano talmente agitati che attirano la mia attenzione.  
Sento dalla finestra il rumore di una carrozza che entra nell'acciottolato antistante il portone d'entrata.  
Un brivido gelido mi corre lungo la schiena e io mi accorgo di voler scappare da lì, una paura improvvisa mi ha pervaso come un segno profetico.  
Mi alzo e mi dirigo verso l'entrata della sala seguendo la corrente di corpi sporchi e guardo con spenta curiosità quello che sta accadendo invece di seguire il mio istinto e scappare da quella stanza velocemente.  
Vedo la porta aprirsi e una figura seguire il falso angelo biondo a cui ho affidato la mia salvezza.  
La mia bocca si apre con una O perfetta mimando un urlo senza suono.  
La gola troppo contratta per emetterne.  
Lui è qui.  
Lui è tornato a prendermi come diceva. 

Lui... Lui. 

Cado in ginocchio al suolo e vorrei svenire ma non accade. Dio, marionettista crudele delle nostre vite, non me lo permette tenendo la mia mente sveglia davanti a questa scena.  
Spirali di terrore mi avvolgono, mi appallottolo al suolo in una parodia di uomo, tremando.  
Lui mi ha visto e sorride in quel suo modo talmente dolce e buono non appena incrocia i miei occhi.  
Quel viso talmente osceno, quel sorriso colmo di intenzioni che io solo capisco.  
Pare però agli occhi di chiunque altro il sorriso di una anima buona, pia e devota.  
Ma non lo è.  
Conosco le tenebre che si annidano dietro quelle orbite, conosco l'oscurità immonda di quell'anima, ho provato su di me il sadismo di quelle mani adunche.  
Mi alzo e arretro di un passo, poi un altro.  
Mi trovo il muro alle spalle e ritrovo il suo sguardo, lo sguardo di Lui, che mi impala immobilizzandomi e facendomi tremare di terrore.  
E' ossequioso all'inverosimile nei confronti di Lui il mio falso salvatore biondo, e accondiscende subito alla richiesta di Lui di vedermi in privato senza essere disturbato.  
Cercando di non apparire troppo interessato alla cosa il mio angelo biondo dice che sono pericoloso e che sarebbe meglio che ci fosse anche lui ma Lui è più furbo.  
E più malvagio.

Mi ritrovo in una piccola stanza che viene chiusa a chiave da dentro. Siamo soli io e Lui.  
Il nero abito sacerdotale che nasconde il corpo asciutto e forte.  
Una forza che era sempre riuscita a piegare e dominare la mia.  
Arretro.  
Le spalle al muro, lo sguardo selvaggio di un animale braccato.

-Mio dolce usignolo, come vi avevo promesso sono venuto a prendervi, ne siete lieto?-

Mi sorride con la tenerezza di un padre mentre quegli occhi demoniaci pieni di libido e malvagità mi inchiodano al mio posto.

-No! Andatevene!- Stento a riconoscere la mia voce in quella parodia di voce umana, flebile e terrorizzata.

-Oh, il mio piccolo fiore fa il prezioso. Fatemi indovinare, durante la mia assenza avete trovato altri che vi soddisfano e ora non volete più che sia io a darvi piacere? A farvi gridare piccole demone lussurioso?-

Tremo come una foglia di acero scossa dal vento mentre la nebbia rossa riempie la mia mente e il mio sguardo si fa vacuo.

-Non mi avete mai dato piacere. Siete solo un immondo e spregevole animale!- Il sorriso imperturbabile di Lui per un attimo vacilla non riconoscendo in me quella creatura debole e spezzata, terrorizzata e muta che aveva lasciato. 

Sono diventato pazzo anche io forse? Anche io ora sono un folle se ho il coraggio di rispondere a questo essere.  
Questo mi da stranamente forza.

-Di certo mio William avete scordato come il mio corpo si prendeva cura del vostro, vediamo se con una piccola dimostrazione...- Mi si avvicina e mi spoglia.  
Mi irrigidisco mentre il fuoco nero della mia anima arde cancellando da me ogni inibizione umana e la nebbia rossa davanti ai miei occhi diventa cremisi.  
Peonie di sangue sbocciano nella mia mente e il mio viso diventa un ghigno animalesco.  
Ma Lui non se ne accorge.  
Le mani di Lui percorrono il mio corpo nudo e mi fa voltare verso il muro appoggiandomi ad esso e spingendomi con il suo peso mentre entra in me con violenza e dolore e a quel punto esplodo.  
Mi sposto, mi volto e nei miei occhi la luce della ragione è scomparsa del tutto.  
Carminio, scarlatto, rosso. Intenso e accecante. Nero.  
Ogni altro colore è scomparso dalla mia mente e i miei occhi vedono tutto attraverso una nebbia fatta di rabbia densa come la pece.  
Le fiamme del mio odio ruggiscono.  
L'ira del mio cuore divampa.  
Il rombo dei miei sentimenti troppo a lungo repressi dalla paura è assordante ai miei stessi orecchi.  
Colpi furenti alla porta.  
Ma è chiusa da dentro ed è solida.  
Le mie mani che stringono e stringono forti e salde.  
Una risata pazza e priva di ragione che non mi rendo conto essere mia.  
Sento le mie spalle gonfiarsi di forza nutrita dalla rabbia, il sangue rovente scorrere e pompare nel mio corpo come un ruggente fiume che sradica alberi e abbatte case.  
Le mie mani stringono, stringono.  
E io rido di gioia folle mentre i fiori di sangue sbocciano con un ultimo gorgoglio dalle labbra di Lui e lo accompagnano con il loro colore alle porte dell'inferno a cui appartiene.  
Scuoto quella che ormai è una bambola di pezza mentre la porta viene divelta con violenza e fatta uscire dai suoi cardini cadendo a terra rumorosamente. Due uomini mi strappano da quel corpo ormai inerte mentre la mia risata gorgogliante si spegne di colpo nella mia gola.  
L'angelo biondo entra e osserva la scena mentre i miei occhi tornano normali e mi fissa.

-Lo avete ucciso.- Mi guarda fisso, studiandomi, come a cercare qualcosa nei miei occhi. Sorrido. 

-Sono un pazzo. Lo avete avvertito ma ha voluto lo stesso stare solo con me, è colpa sua.- Il sorriso che faccio è a dir poco demoniaco. 

Ora la mia anima è per sempre perduta.  
Mi avvicino all'angelo biondo muovendomi con tutta la sensualità di cui sono capace e sfioro la guancia morbida e dalla barba corta e ben curata, sorrido languido e lussurioso. Sussurro a fior di labbra solo per lui, pieno di un amore folle e fasullo.

-E poi mi voleva portare via da voi, non potevo permetterlo.-

Ora lui è prigioniero dei miei occhi.  
Folli come solo chi è toccato dagli Dei li ha.  
Io sono prigioniero di queste mura ma lui è prigioniero della mia anima.  
Con passo tranquillo mi allontano, so che lui mi proteggerà.  
I secondini ora mi temono e sono libero dalla loro ombra.  
So che ora non sono più un oggetto ma neppure un essere umano come agognavo di tornare ad essere tempo fa.

Ora sono pazzo.

 

 

_Fine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.d.A.:  
> E Così anche questa storia è finita, se vi ha emozionato, se vi ha lasciato qualcosa mi farebbe piacere saperlo!
> 
> La vostra Nemainn.


End file.
